Screams of a Silent Soul
by DreamerRoni
Summary: Oliver Wood/Other Character. Oh hush, you know Oliver is a Scotty hottie!!! R/R. you wont regret it...i dont think....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while since I've done a fanfic. I've been spending so much time over at ficpress, so forgive the HORRIBLE writing that is about to show its UGLY face!! Haha, jk. Please.endure and review! Toodles!! ~DreamerRoni~  
  
Screams of a Silent Soul  
  
By: DreamerRoni  
  
Chapter One  
  
"It's been so long since she's called. Maybe she's with some bloke in England. No.she wouldn't do that to me. I can't doubt her, she says she loves me.. Aye, maybe mom was right-" Oliver thought to himself. It was a rainy day in Scotland and a horrible start to the summer after his completed education at Hogwarts. Oliver took the opportunity to do some "old-fashioned condition training, Old Scott style" as his father called it. Oliver, however, preferred the term "cruel and unusual punishment". Either way it consisted of long runs through various parks, weight lifting and lots of laps. He hadn't once touched his broom all summer and he was itching to practice some Quidditch moves; being the Quidditch coach of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Madam Hooch had placed a new rule over the whole school's Quidditch teams: each team is required to have an official coach to replace the traditional captain. The team, however, was allowed to vote a former Quidditch player from Hogwarts of their choice. The entire Gryffindor team voted Wood unanimously. He was now Hogwarts staff doing what he loved best. Plus he got to spend time with his old friends Harry (Seeker, former captain), Ron (Beater, former co-captain) and Hermione (believe it or not she's a remarkable Keeper). All things considered, Oliver had things going pretty well for him. Except one thing. And her name was Tori Angiolini.**A/N: Marilyn Dumbledore has used this character name and basic plot with OW/OC so I give props to her**  
Tori was the type of girl that you would expect to see on MTV2; a punk rock chick in all aspects. She was never seen without heavy eyeliner and lots of black spiky jewelry.if you could call it that. But as the case usually goes, you can't judge a book, or a chick, by the cover. Tori was loved by all that knew her, yet shunned by all that didn't. Oliver was in the group who knew, and loved, Tori. But his parents were quite the opposite.  
"She's no good, and an American!" his mother cried, putting a dramatic hand to her forehead. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked to his father for support.  
"Sorry son, you know how I am about foreigners." He said sadly and lit his pipe. The case was closed, and Oliver seemed to be the loosing defendant.  
His mother, the prosecutor, held Oliver's face in her hands affectionately. "Honey, please try to understand. We're just trying to do what we think is best for you.and your future." She said, smiling and fully expecting his agreement.  
Oliver stood up and glared at his parents. "You don't understand! I'm not asking for your permission to see her. I'm asking you to treat her with respect when I bring her to you. And for God's sake mother, don't look at her like she's something foul under your nose.." He said to them, but realized quickly that it was a lost cause. The jury had already come back with the verdict.  
All of these thoughts rolled through his mind as he sat in his apartment; rain pounded on the roof like rocks being thrown down at the city and the black clouds moving in looked ominous and threatening. The doorbell pulled him out of his dark thoughts and alerted him to the door.  
"Who is it?" he asked, unlatching the locks. No ever visited him without notice, all his friends were English and on holiday in England.  
When Oliver opened the door he saw a woman in a dripping wet black trench coat. She had on a hat, and her head was pointed downward making it impossible for Oliver to decipher who his company was.  
She did lift her head, though, and Oliver's eyes widened at the sight.  
"Tori?" he said, not able to believe it was his Tori whose face was covered in tears, obviously tears, and a bluish black circle around her left eye. "What.who.?" He began to say, but her sobs stopped him.  
"It was my dad, and I took his whole savings to get here. Can I stay with you for a while?" she managed to say after suppressing her racked sobs. Her deep, beautiful brown eyes, unmasked by her normal black eyeliner, bore into Oliver's with such a need, a sorrow that all he could do was take her arm and lead her inside.  
She removed her trench coat and wiped her tears on the back of her Metallica shirt. Oliver watched her take off her red Chuck Taylor's and place them neatly against the entryway wall. And for once in all the time he had known her, he realized that it was love he felt.. Not curiosity at a foreigner and not a short fling. The way she looked in his eyes made his very bones rattle and his heart skip a beat.  
Tori, having placed her small, rather worn suitcase near her shoes, turned back to Oliver with the same deep expression over her eyes, now absent of the pained tears.  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you before, I should've warned you I was coming. I hope I'm not a trouble-" she said, but Oliver held up his hand, smiling.  
"Trouble? Honestly, I was half planning to blow the rest of my money to come see you. You're always welcome here." She smiled warmly and stepped closer to him. He could see the bruise clearer on her eye and winced at the force that would place it there. "Let me get you some ice for that bruise, and you can tell me how The Bastard put it there." Oliver laughed because the only name that Tori had ever given him or anyone else for her father was "The Bastard" and now it was quite apparent as to why.  
"That'd be very nice, but I think I'll need quite a few bags." She said, half grinning, half not, as she rolled up both of her sleeves, biting her bottom lip in pain, and revealed to Oliver the series of bruises and scars along her arms.  
And that is when Oliver came to hate The Bastard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Screams of a Silent Soul  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning found Tori and Oliver asleep on the couch. They had talked late into the night about Tori's dad. Oliver came to realize why she came to him.. There was nowhere else to go; her mom died when she was young and her dad's relatives weren't of much help.  
"They're all drunkards and crack heads back in Detroit." She said, eating popcorn while they watched a movie. "They'd be absolutely no help to me, only more trouble. And besides, I love you more.."She added with a sly grin.  
Oliver woke up first, confused at first as to why Tori was cuddled up against him, then he remembered the previous night's events. After a few moments of watching Tori sleep he realized what day it was.. His "new staff orientation" back at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe he had forgotten, and now he was upset he even remembered. All he wanted to do was spend time with Tori, right there, in his apartment.  
He got off the couch, careful not to wake her up, and started to make breakfast. As he was getting a bowl out of the cabinet the telephone rang. He ran to the receiver to get it before it woke up Tori's sleeping form, but she already stirred on the couch.  
"Hello?" he said, wondering who would call at 2 in the afternoon; all his friends knew he was supposed to be still sleep and his parents weren't talking to him.  
"Hey Oliver, its Ron. You won't believe what's going on!"  
"Hey Ron. What is it?" he said, figuring that if Ron thought it was important enough to call long distance, it had to be pretty crucial.  
"No, no, no. You have to guess!" Oliver could just see Ron smiling that familiar Weasley smile. He rolled his eyes and decided to play along.  
"All right Weasley.. Have you got a new broom?" he guessed.  
"No, this is more important. Why else would I call so early?"  
"Dyed your hair?"  
"HEY! There's nothing wrong with my hair the way it is. Bloody prat. Guess again."  
"I don't know Ron! Just tell me.I have company!" he said, giving a sidelong glance at Tori who was cooking his eggs and bacon.  
"Ooh, had a little one-night stand, eh?" Weasley said, chuckling at the far-fetched comment.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Ron. No, Tori's here to visit. Now what is it you called for?"  
"Oh yes, I thought you'd like to know that your sister, Carolyn ***A/N: another add-in borrowed from Marilyn Dumbledore, read her fic "Love or Trouble" and you'll understand***, is coming to see you. Have a great holiday, tell Tori I said rock on, and see you in a few months."  
Oliver dropped the phone and could barely hear the other end disconnect. Of all things, Carolyn, his over-protective little sister (as if that makes any sense) was coming to see him.  
"Oliver what's wrong? Who was that?" Tori said.  
"My.sister.is coming.. This isn't good." Even Tori knew what this could mean. She frantically looked at Oliver, searching his eyes for more information.  
"Why is she coming? When?" Tori managed to say, but at that exact moment the doorbell rang.  
The two exchanged terrified looks then glanced at the door. Carolyn, in her impatience, was banging on the door. The eggs were burning. Tori took refuge in Oliver's bedroom. Then, deciding that that wouldn't look any better went into the bathroom.  
From the shower Tori couldn't hear much so she moved to the door try to hear more.  
"Carolyn, its really nice to see you.but why didn't you call?" Oliver said, kicking Tori's shoes out of sight.  
"Oh, well, mom and dad called and said that you were being a jerk as usual, and asked me to come rationalize with you. Oliver, honestly, why do you insist on dating this girl? She's.she's.a menace!" Carolyn said, sounding exactly like her mom.  
"Carolyn shut up! If you're going to act just like mom, then you can leave too."  
"Oh, oh, oh! So this is how you try family now, eh? I thought you like to know that you have an orientation today and that if you'd like to make it you'd better leave within the hour. Pack your things and.whose suitcase is this?" Carolyn said, lifting up the tattered suitcase. Almost immediately she realized who it was, and looked up at Oliver with a wicked smirk spread across her fair face. "Ooh Oliver Wood! You're going to be in so much trouble!! Just WAIT until I tell mom!"  
"Carolyn stop it! You're acting like you're 10 years old! It's ridiculous. If you just hear me out you'll understand why she's here."  
Tori backed away from the door, fresh tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't go back to England, and she didn't want Oliver being in trouble on account of her. Unable to suppress her sobs, she was heard by Oliver and Carolyn. Seconds later he was in the door and comforting her. Carolyn peeked over his shoulder and sneered at Tori.  
"You! Why are you here? You'd better have a good reason because from the way it looks-"  
Oliver spun on Carolyn. "You just keep your mouth shut Carolyn. I've had enough of you! She has all the reason to be here, and she's more welcome than you are at the moment. She doesn't have to explain to you anything!" he said, but Tori stopped him.  
"I need to tell both of you what happened. Please Carolyn, listen to me for just a moment. And if you still hate me, I'll leave." The tone of her voice was so sincere and pleading that even Carolyn's cold heart towards her gave her the smallest bit of compassion.  
The three sat on the couch, Oliver holding Tori's trembling hand and Carolyn on her other side.  
"My father was mad at me for coming back from school. He's always wanted me to just stay there over the summer. Anyway, he was yelling at me, telling me that since I'm done at Hogwarts that he wanted me out of his house. That's when he picked up a note from Oliver to me.. He read it.. And the yelling got even worse. He threw things at m-me, and h-h-hit me." Tori's voice broke and tears streaked down her face. Carolyn's cheeks were no drier than Tori's.  
"Tori, I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid. Please, forgive me?"  
"Ok. I forgive you. But what were you saying about an orientation?"  
At the mere reminder Oliver moaned. "Do you think I can take her with me?" he said.  
"I'm sure Dumbledore would understand, you can both stay in Hogsmeade; it'll only be a weekend. But you'd better go or you'll lose your job before you get there. You're going to have to apparate as close to Hogwarts as you can get, then fly the rest of the way. So hurry up!" Carolyn said. She lost no time in getting back to her normal, controlling set of mind.  
Tori grabbed Oliver's sweater from his room right before they were about to leave, and felt something in the pocket. Curious, as usual, she pulled out a small velvety box. It was black, and had gold embossed letters on the front that said "Rupert's".  
She thought to herself, "Oh Lord, please let it be something else.anything else.."  
She opened the little black box and nearly dropped it. Nestled inside an ivory silk lining was a ring, a diamond ring. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. In fact, it was the exact ring she picked out on ADiamondIsForever.com. Realization fell over Tori like a wave. She wondered how long he planned on carrying it around, when he was going to ask her, if it was she he was going to ask. SO many questions filled her mind that she lost track of time. Oliver came running down the hall but she didn't hear him. He came in the door to see her with the ring on her finger. She looked up.  
"Yes." She said. 


	3. Chapter 2 12

Screams of a Silent Soul  
  
Chapter 2 ½  
  
Oliver stood in the doorway, shell-shocked. All he could hear was the gentle whirring of the ceiling fan and the echo of Tori's words. How was he going to explain? What was she going to say? How could be so careless? He ignored the pounding questions and stepped over to Tori.  
"Tori, sweetie, I was saving that for.a later date. Don't you think its somewhat soon for this?" he said searching her deep, soulful eyes imploringly. He hoped, wished, prayed that this wouldn't change anything. His very insides nearly exploded when Tori opened her mouth to speak.  
She looked away, eyes brimming with tears, and hopes hopelessly dashed. She prayed, too, for a last effort to make it true. She so wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives; why can't he just change his plans?  
"Well, I suppose I was somewhat...scared when I found it. I mean, its only been, what, four, maybe five months." She twisted the ring off her finger and allowed one tear to fall. Through watery vision she placed the ring in the velvety slot and handed the small box to Oliver with a weak smile.  
Oliver reached for the velvet box, then stopped. He removed the ring again and placed it on Tori's ring finger. He looked down at her (she was only 5'3'') and whispered. "I want you to hang onto this for me. I might lose it."  
It was worth all the confusion to Oliver just to see Tori smile that special smile that she only gave to him. It was the sweetest, warmest smile, and it made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Or at least Scotland.  
  
A/N: I think I might stop the chapter for now and wait until I get some reviews to continue. I need some ideas, so wherever you think this story should go, tell me in a review or something. IM (instant message) me if you want, too. The screen-name is DucTapeGoose and I'm ALWAYS online. Thanks oodles and doodles! ~DreamerRoni~ 


End file.
